


Decorating the Seventh Heaven

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Non-Explicit Sex, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Tifa decorate the Seventh Heaven





	Decorating the Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffortlesslyUncool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/gifts).



The first of December was the earliest point in the year Tifa would allow decorations up in the Seventh Heaven. Aeris might insist the Winter Solstice began before but Tifa stood firm; despite her many creative attempts at persuasion. Decorations did not go up on the first either. Aeris and Tifa tried their level best, but there were customers to serve drinks and food to, errands to run, and an almost inevitable - if unexpected - instance of Yuffie interference. By the time the bar quietened down, it was late, they had to wake early in the morning and neither wanted to mess with the decorations so late at night.

The box of new Winter Solstice garlands, tinsel and what might have been various instances of foliage remained tucked under the bar. After a week of fielding repeated queries of why the bar did not look at all festive, accompanied by some pointed looks from Aeris, encouraged Tifa to get the situation sorted. Soon.

Soon was Saturday morning, before opening. Normally a hard won and relatively rare time to lie in with all associated benefits. Aeris was too eager to see the bar decorated to delay for pleasurable indiscretions. She leapt out of bed at the first ring of the alarm; Tifa lazed for a few more moments and followed her to the bathroom.

“We want the decorating ready before the first customers,” Aeris explained after she vacated the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel. Tifa smiled at the exuberant excitement of her partner. When she reached the bar the decorations lay on the counter alongside a steaming cup of coffee. Aeris wore leggings, a thick woollen jumper with a hideous moogle-based pattern, and antlers. A double-take and some relief; the antlers remained in place thanks to a headband. No strange malign magical or monster effects affecting Aeris’s body. Never paid to be too careful.

“I was thinking we could put the tree over there,” Aeris gestured and Tifa sipped at her coffee. “And run the streamers up there.” Her finger traced paths through the air.

The placements made sense. “Do we have wreaths?” Aeris rummaged in the box and held up a few braided masses of greenery. Tifa smiled. Aeris paid attention; the box contained not just decorations typically found in Midgar, but some closely resembling those of Nibelheim. A melding of both their traditional holiday decorations. Perfect. Three hours remained until the bar needed to open. Best to reserve at least an hour for preparation. Last swallow of her coffee. “Cute sweater.”

“Oh!” Aeris tore out of the room, thundering up the stairs. She returned scant minutes later with a paper bag. “Got you one too.”

A similar garish sweater, though this one based on a chocobo theme. This kind of seasonal clothing a relatively recent, strange tradition in the city, but quickly growing in popularity. “Thanks.” Tifa slipped the garment over her head.

“Sorted?” Tifa nodded and Aeris clapped her hands. “Let’s get started!”

A number of the decorations would have to wait until later; Barret would deliver the tree later in the day and Tifa had promised Marlene she could help with it. Aeris set aside the packets of baubles, lights and ropes of tinsel. Still plenty of other decorations. Might be best to combine the wreaths with opening up for the day – or at least avoid going outside for now; Tifa padded around bare-foot before opening. She ignored the traditional Nibelheim decorations for now and picked up the first of the streamers. “Okay to start with these?” Aeris agreed and fetched the step-ladder.

Putting up decorations took longer than expected. Tifa took charge and ascended the step-ladder to attach the bright, metallic-coloured decorations to the ceiling, Aeris waiting on the floorboards to pass an end, a middle, or in some cases merely to watch. A streamer from each corner to meet in the middle. A few along the walls to connect the others. And in the centre; a large, bell-shaped pseudo-three-dimensional bell. Star shapes dangled in rough symmetry all across the ceiling. Time wore on, still more decorations to position-

Aeris smirked, and held a tiny twist of green over her head. Attempts not to break into a smile were not going well, but Tifa managed to reach past Aeris and take the largest of the wreaths instead. “Doesn’t work like that.”

“What? It’s mistletoe!” Aeris huffed. “You kiss under it!”

“Only if its affixed to something.” Tifa hefted the decoration. “Mobile mistletoe doesn’t have the same meaning.”

Aeris squinted at the plant and Tifa skipped to the door. Possibly a little detail specific to Nibelheim. Frigid air outside but no snow. Not unwanted at this time of year given for most it would result in picturesque and nostalgic winter landscapes. But former residents of Nibelheim feared winter’s chill; too many memories of desperate attempts to stay warm when the temperature plummeted no matter how high they built up the fires. Those times when the roads were impassable, families huddling for warmth, the spectre of death looming over the town’s populace. Tifa shivered.

Other doors down the street long featured decorations for the solstice. One or two sported similar wreaths to Tifa’s, but most featured something more modern; plastic holiday characters and blinking lights of varying intensity. Perhaps lights were a good idea for the Seventh Heaven. An idea to mull over and consider; there were still a few weeks until the actual day. Enough time to get everything sorted. And she still needed to buy Aeris’s present. A gust of wind left Tifa shivering again, the cold concrete burning her feet. She darted back inside to the comforting warmth of the bar.

“Tifa,” a voice sang out, elongating the vowels. Aeris no longer wore the bulky sweater and leant against the bar showing a surprising amount of skin for a room outside of their bedroom or bathroom. Something green dangled from her cleavage, contrasting with the glossy red of her bra. “Are you sure mobile mistletoe doesn’t count?”

Tifa swallowed. Keep teasing or give in? Aeris would not give up easily, and why should Tifa ever resist? However. “It’s not traditional at least-”

Aeris’s smile widened. “Traditions can be changed,” she said, her hand resting on her chest. “But before you decide you’re going to stick to the old ways-“ A flash of red underneath when she slipped a second stalk into her waistband. “How about now?” She fluttered her eyelashes and Tifa darted across the bar, tugging her own sweater off.

Her partner's leggings and underwear did not last long; Tifa kissed and kissed below the mistletoe, Aeris sat on the bar, leant back on her hands, gasping and groaning in response until she was, for now, sated. "You should probably get dressed." Tifa kissed Aeris, retrieved her sweater and headed for the stairs.

"What about you?" Aeris managed between pants and slid down from the bar.

"Later. We don't have enough time right now." Little more than thirty minutes before opening. A slight disappointment for them both, but the anticipation would make it so much better.


End file.
